


The fire nation airbender

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (not hetalia) or stories ideas [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender zuko, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Zuko Angst, Zuko introspection, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: Zuko's life have became a mess since he discover that he is a rarity a fire nation Air bender. Now he travel with the avatar who have make in his mind that this is destiny.   How does his life became like that  ? (And no uncle iroh he don't want an answer thank you very much ).





	The fire nation airbender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyranno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Abandoned Zuko AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712903) by [Tyranno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranno/pseuds/Tyranno). 

> The story idea is not mine this is from tyranno in his three abondonned zuko AU . And the show is from nickelodeon. For aang and zuko their relationship his up to us if you want to make them best pal or a couple.

All his time in fire nation he always have a feeling deep inside him that he do not belong here , that he was an anomaly .

Back then he though that this was because he was a non bender that he can't fulfill his duty as a menber of the royal family.   
That this was the reason why his father always looked at him with hatred like he only wished for him to disappear .  
That this was why the fire lord his father favored azula.  
Then since the day of an unusual training with azula this always seemed off with all the acciddent and with his mother who became overprotective who always look at him with a hint of fear for him now he know that she feared for his security.

The day when he was framed of murder his mother give her life for let him escape with the help of his uncle iroh who left there nation , their home with him .  
This was when he was far away from his home when his life shattered that he finally discovered the truth , that he was not a non bender nor an fire bender but an air bender his world collapsed even more how was this even possible ?  
Then he meet aang and the avatar keep follow him and doesn't let him go even when he try to avoid him .   
Because he try to make a new life under the name lee with his uncle.  
Even when aang learn that he is fire nation, the son of his ennemy he keep trying to become friend with him .

And it's so complicated because it seems to him that the more time he spend with aang the more time he accept the fact that he is in fact an air bender.  
And that this make a shif between two zuko the fire nation prince zuko and the pacifist air bender zuko and aang doesn't help because he is determinate to make zuko learn " the custom and tradition of their people " .  
Now he is too close to the god damn avatar and travel all over the world with him and the rest of the team avatar who became like a new family for him to stop his sociopath of a father .


End file.
